


The Arcana - The Remake

by PrincessTranquility



Series: The Arcana - The Remake [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTranquility/pseuds/PrincessTranquility





	1. Book I - The Magician

My name is Clairity. I am a witch. Some days ago, my magic backfired and I ended up in this world. It's not that I don't like it here but, I'm somewhat surprised that it worked out. Tonight, as I look up at the sky -- the stars shine so brightly. I'm thinking to myself out loud, "Do my parents miss me?"

"I bet, they do."

To my surprise, I turn my back to see him smiling mischievously at me. I swear every time he does that to me, I really want to pull his wild, curly auburn hair and punch him. He stands in front of me, waiting for me to answer..

"I guess, you don't want to talk."

My heart starts racing as he advances towards to me with a smile on his face, cornering me to the door. I truly don't know what to say. Even though, if I want to - I have a fiance waiting for me to come home. Anyhow, this ridiculously tall guy in front of me is Doctor Julian Devorak - he used to be a Plague Doctor and oh boy, as much as I wanna tell you guys. He has a dark past which I wouldn't mention about for now. He saved my life somewhat -- I couldn't remember how he did it but when I woke up, I'm already in this world. 

"Clairity?"

Booooy, he talks and worries alot. Trust me. He loves to talk -- like he said before when I first met him in the clinic. "It's hard to maintain such an aura of mystery once you open your mouth." Portia, she's a young cheerful maiden, brown rounded eyes with long auburn hair - the younger sister of Julian and Mazelinka, who is wearing a grey shawl over her head, she's an elderly woman with brown narrow eyes with grey brown hair - the grandma of the Devoraks. Both of them really wanted to smack him, but I laughed at his joke and because of that, I became his apprentice here in his small clinic. 

"I'm alright but you're too close, doctor.." I reply softly.

"Oh?" He flashes me an oddly charming smile and slowly backed away from me. "I apologize, dear. I guess, I was worried for nothing." He goes to his desk, pulls the chair, and sits himself down. Closing the window, I looked over to where he is sitting and wondering, why I am in this world and most specially.. Why I'm stuck. I never had the chance to ask Julian about it, nor want to talk to him about it, because I'm afraid that I'll be close to him. It's been a few days and, I haven't opened up to the doctor because I'm afraid that I'll betray my fiance. 

"Clairity." 

Julian called out to me from his desk and asked for my assistance to organize some important files. Slowly, gathering all the files as I try to carry all of them in my arms, but I accidentally stepped on the desk chair and as a result, I fell to the floor. 

"Clair!" Julian rushes to my side and helped me up. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. looking at those papers on the floor, I immediately picked them all up, carefully arranging them in place, but the doctor knelt down in front of me, placing his hand on top of mine.

"Something is bothering you..." His voice is warm and soft.

"I wanna go home... I miss my hubby, my parents and my friends..." Slowly tears formed in my eyes, without any words to say. I started to cry. 

"I'll help you, then." He looked at me, as my tears flowed down my cheeks, crying in front of him.. He couldn't bear to see it. He bit his lower lip in frustration. As a gentleman, as my teacher, he wanted to comfort me. Slowly, he reached his hand out to me but when he remembers what I said about having a husband, he stops midway.

"I'll definitely bring you back to your own world." 

With a snap of his finger, my eyes went blank and I lost consciousness. 

"Even if it pains me to do so.."


	2. Book II - The High Priestess

The sky is no more than a slim, green line along the seemingly endless horizon. Where am I? All I remembered was that I lost my consciousness and now, I’m in this place.. Dark clouds bear down all around the grass field where I’m sitting down. Ahead is a road to somewhere only God knows where beyond the horizon. I stood up, fixed my skirt and arranged my black long braided hair into place.

“Clairity...” A voice called out my name. 

I jumped and looked at the person who called my name behind my back. Who is this guy? He looks young for his age, though I do not know how old he is. His skin is golden brown, which is an interesting contrast to his white curly hair. He has very captivating eyes, as if it can pierce right through your soul with its deep violet eyes. He is wearing a loose fitting shirt over brown and black pants with a shawl throw over him. My eyes widen as I see his choker is made of ‘GOLD’, isn’t he afraid that someone may steal it away from him? Also, that simple blue gem pendant he’s wearing it -- two necklaces, wow.

“No one will steal my necklaces.” He said it casually, pointing at his necklaces. 

I’m shocked. How did he know? I wasn’t even saying anything out loud. My left hand started to glow and I saw a very familiar mark. He immediately took my left hand and looked at it.

“You have abilities, don’t you?” He asked me.

“I do.. but..” I trailed off..

“I do have the same mark as well too.” He unbutton his shirt and showed me his mark on his left chest, and it’s glowing too. “You’re a Witch too.”

“I suppose, but I don’t wanna use it anymore.” I replied softly, looking down on the ground.

“Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself to you.” He blushed, laughing at himself for being forgetful. 

“So am I..” I smiled softly at him.

“I’m Asra, the Magician and Patron of the Magician Tarot Card.” He reached out for my hand to shake his.

“I’m Clairity..” I shook his hand, with a smile on my face. 

“Seems like, you have the ability to conjure and summon stuffs...” He held my left hand, inspecting it. “It’s a good thing, you didn’t get stuck in the outer plane or else, you’re already dead. Why are you here?” He asked curiously.

“ In all honesty, I don’t remember...” I replied, shaking my head sadly. “When I woke up, I’m already in my teacher’s clinic..”

“May I know who is this?” He asked.

“Doctor Julian Devorak.” I answered.

“Oh?” He said quizzically then, he sits himself down on the grass and looking at me contemplatively. I sat down beside him and asked him if he knows my teacher. “Ilya is a very dramatic guy.” He laughed softly. “Well, used to be.”

“Oh...” I replied, raising a brow at him. Asra couldn’t helped himself but to laughed at my reaction. He grabbed my left hand again, inspecting on it again.

“You have a double star symbol on it.” He traced his finger on the lines of my palm slowly, carefully as he read my palm. I saw his mark glowing on his chest, resonating with my left hand. “There is a reason why you are here and beyond that, I couldn’t read it anymore...”

“Double Star...” I tilted my head to the side, wondering what he said. He nodded his head at me. I don’t know about this symbol. Whatever happened back there, I couldn’t even remembered. All I know is that I’m here in this world and I’m stuck.

“Seems like, you...” He trailed off, biting his lower lip in contemplation. “You have a mission or some sorts..”

“MISSION?!” I asked. He couldn’t helped but to hushed me quietly. “Sorry..” I cleared my throat and continue to listened to his explanation.

“Seems like, you’re not a shy type..” He grinned mischievously at me. At the sight of his playful smile, I couldn’t helped but to smiled at him too. “Anyways, I think.. your double star has a patron in the major arcana in this realm.. it’s your symbol... it could be The Star or The High Priestess.” He explained.

The Star or The High Priestess.. I thought. I know there’s no way it could be my symbol but it could be since it’s a STAR, right? But The High Priestess.. It could be too, since I have a very strong intuition. Maybe, my symbol and my abilities can help me get back to my world. 

“Okay!” He cut my train of thoughts off. I wonder if he’s going to add anything up. To my surprised, he stood up and winked at me. “I’ll see you soon.”

And just like that, he vanished. Everything went black and I fell into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
